It is known to provide status monitoring in a disc drive and U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,609 describes one such system in which an array of disc drives includes a facility for status monitoring and for warning the user of a problem. The warning facility described is not very different in scope from the known facility on existing tape drives of a warning light indicating failure of a backup operation.